Like A Date?
by Ginger Redwood
Summary: Matt is having trouble deciding how to ask Lily on a date so he enrolls Martha and Jas to help him. Lily, meanwhile, is struggling to decide exactly what Matt's feelings for her are. Will Matt be able to ask her out before it's too late? One-Shot, Matt/Lily Chapter Two is about the date, as a second one-shot :)
1. Like A Date?

**So Awkward One-Shot: Like... A Date?  
**

Lily Hampton walked through school that day feeling... _amazing_. There were no words to describe the immense joy she felt at that moment. She walked with a skip in her step and a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for Lily," said Jas, taking a bite out of her chocolate bar, "Aren't you, Martha?"

Martha didn't reply. She was walking behind Jas with her best friend Ollie, both of them reading two copies of the same book.

"Martha?"Jas turned around to see Martha and Ollie do a synchronised page turn. "Can you not do that?" she said, wrinkling her nose. "It's _weird_."

"It's our thing," said Martha matter-of-factly, glad she had given up being a jock and was back to her normal smart self. "What did you say, Jas?"

"I said," said Jas, "Can you not do that?"

"No, before that," Martha added.

"Oh, I said I'm so happy for Lily!"

Martha paused before saying, "Oh, because of that Matt thing?"

"Yes, _because of the Matt thing_ ," said Jas. "Why else?"

Lily turned around. "Are you talking about me?" she asked, but Martha and Jas were gone. "Where did they go?"

Ollie looked up from his book. "No clue," he said.

"Ollie," said Lily then. "I need your help."

* * *

"What did you do that for?" Martha demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, _shoving_ us into the gym?" Jas added, taking another bite of her chocolate.

"Girls, I really need your help," Matt admitted, spreading his hands in front of him.

"Alright!" Jas agreed cheerfully.

"Why?" Martha asked with suspicion.

"I want to, um, well, ask Lily on a date," Matt explained haltingly, "but I'm not sure how to."

"And why would we know anything about that?" Martha asked.

"You want to ask Lily out?" Jas said excitedly. "When? Where? What will you do?"

"I thought maybe you could help me?" Matt asked.

"No," said Martha immediately.

" _Yes!_ " Jas exclaimed. "I can picture it now: you and Lily sitting on the beach in the sunset, holding each other's hands and you both lean in and-"

"OK, Jas," Martha interrupted. "Why would you need our help?" she asked Matt. "You're Matthew Furnish. Surely you've done this before."

"Not really," said Matt, "Not like this. Look, will you help me or not? Lily's your friend."

"We'll definitely help you!" said Jas. "What do you want us to do?"

"Jas, I never said-" Martha was cut off by an ecstatic Jas.

"Don't say a word, Martha! We'll help Matt!"

Martha rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said.

"Thanks so much," said Matt. "First things first: where would Lily like to go?"

"The library," Martha answered.

"A chocolate factory!" Jas exclaimed.

Matt frowned. "I was thinking maybe the fair?"

"If you find a quiet spot," Martha mused.

"As long as you buy her candy floss," Jas added.

"OK," said Matt. "Now, about asking her-"

"A big grand gesture!" said Jas extravagantly, "Something dreadfully romantic!"

"No," Martha disagreed. "You should just be straightforward and say what you mean. Girls like the direct approach."

"And how would you know that?" Jas asked indignantly.

"Excuse me?" said Martha. "Maybe because _I'm_ a girl?"

"Yeah," said Jas, "but since when has anyone actually asked _you_ out?"

"That's not very fair!" Martha objected.

"Um…" said Matt, "How about I just give her a present and ask her if she wants to go to the fair with me?"

"A present?" Jas said. "You should definitely give her a massive balloon animal!"

"I think a book would be better," Martha objected. "Books are more useful."

"Are not!" said Jas.

"Are too!"

"Are _not_!"

"Are _too_!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE-"

"Girls!" Matt interrupted. "I'll just do that, OK? All I wanted was your opinions. I'll go and ask her now."

"Oh," said Jas.

"OK," Martha added.

* * *

"Do boys often ask girls out, Ollie?" Lily asked. "I mean, you're a boy, so you should know."

"I'm really not answering any questions," said Ollie uncomfortably. "It's not really my area."

"But do you think they might?"

"Lily, please," said Ollie with a pained expression. "Just the words 'ask out' give me the shivers. They're almost as bad as clothes."

Lily sighed. Would Matt ever ask her on a date? She remembered when he had kissed her cheek the day before, and that ecstatic feeling returned. He did like her, didn't he? Was it just a friendly gesture, or were his feelings more than that? Lily didn't think she'd ever know.

Later that day, when Lily was walking home, someone behind her called, "Lils! Wait up!"

Lily turned around to see Matt Furnish behind her, holding one arm behind his back. "Hey, Matt..." she said.

Matt took a moment to catch his breath and then they slowly walked along. "Lils, I was wondering..." Matt hesitated and then took a deep breath. He held out what was behind his back and handed them to her. It was a bunch of flowers.

"Lilies," Lily said smiling. "You got them for me?" She remembered the description of a lily in their textbook and sighed. "I'm definitely not named after the flower," she added quickly.

Matt laughed. "I think you are," he said, "because lilies are very pretty flowers."

Lily felt her heart racing. Did Matt Furnish just call her very pretty?

Matt paused for a moment and then reached out his hand. He slipped it into hers. "So, I was wondering..."

Lily felt his hand in hers, feeling its warmth and softness. She rather liked the feel of Matt's hand, she decided. "Yes?" she asked.

"I've got some tickets to the fair," said Matt slowly, "and I wanted you to come with me?"

Lily's eyes widened. She was pretty sure Matt just asked her on a date. "Like... a date?" she asked.

"Yeah," Matt confirmed with a nod, "like a date."

Lily's heart leapt. "I'd, um, I'd really like to go with you," she said with a smile.

Matt grinned. "That's awesome," he said, twisting his hand and intertwining Lily's fingers with his.

* * *

 **A/N: OK, so I know no-one probably reads these author's notes but here's one anyway. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing all this fluff! I was thinking of re-naming the story something else and just having it for any future one-shots I ever do and upload for So Awkward. Thanks to JustMeReally for getting the archive on the site (and for some very helpful advice on how to get any archive on here) and just... yeah :) Thanks for reading, guys, and please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Ginger xx**


	2. A Trip to the Fair

**A Trip to the Fair  
**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Since I posted my one-shot for So Awkward - Like A Date? - I received a few lovely reviews asking for a second chapter. So, for anyone who wanted it, here it is! It's quite a fluffy chapter, but it is Matt and Lily's long-awaited date after all. Enjoy and please leave a review below! I think I will write a 'Christmas Special' about all the characters so please let me know if I should :) Thanks again to everyone how reviewed, favourited and followed this, your support is much appreciated,  
**

 **Ginger xx**

* * *

Lily looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She had spent all morning trying to find the right outfit, and had ended up wearing a blue skater dress with a pink blazer, a classic 'Lily' outfit. She still wasn't sure though as she clicked Jas' contact on her phone and listened to the dial tone.

Before Jas gave a proper answer, there gave several shrieks and yelled "OMG Lily!" quite a few times. "Sorry," she said then, "I just can't believe he actually asked you out!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jas," said Lily.

"I mean, I knew he would!" said Jas, "Without a doubt."

"I'm really nervous, Jas," said Lily. "What if I mess this up... or, or do something really embarrassing?"

"You'll do that without Matt's help," said Jas. "Look, Lily, he asked you out. He likes you! You've got nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Jas," said Lily. "But what should I-" She cut herself off as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Uh-oh, he'll be here any minute!"

"Good luck," said Jas. "I'm going to make a jam and ham sandwich, just because they rhyme."

"Okay..." said Lily. There was a knock at the door and her heart rate sped right back up again. What if she tripped and everyone saw her pants? What if she fell off one of the rides? What if-

There was another knock on the door. "Ok," said Lily, taking a deep breath and going to open it.

"Hey, Lils," Matt grinned, wearing a blue and green plaid shirt and jeans. "I brought my bike if you don't mind. The fair's only a five minute ride."

"Oh, no, that's fine," said Lily. She looked down at her shoes lined up against the wall. Pink Converse it was then.

Lily got on behind Matt, cautiously wrapping her arms around his waist. He started peddling and they had soon reached the fair.

"This looks cool," said Matt, chaining his bike to the bike-rack.

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

"Well," said Matt, "Here we go – two tickets to the fair." He held up the tickets in his hand, nodding towards the entry office.

"Do you two have tickets?" said the woman at the desk.

"Two, right here," said Matt, placing them in front of her.

The lady looked at them and gave a knowing smile. "Have fun," she said, taking the tickets from them and ushering them inside.

"You know what I really want to go on first?" said Matt, "The merry-go-round."

Lily stared at him in surprise. "Really?"

"My parents always used to pick it first," Matt explained, rubbing the back of his neck, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Lily smiled. "Race you to it!"

' _What are you doing, Hampton?'_ said a voice inside her head. _'You've never said "race you" in your life!"_

Lily just grinned and started running for the merry-go-round. Matt quickly overtook her, but graciously said, "Do you want to choose the horse?"

"Are you both riding together?" said a bored-looking attendant.

"Yep," said Matt quickly.

"Can we have the one with the golden mane?" Lily asked.

"And the blue saddle?" Matt clarified, "Sure."

"Get on then," said the attendant in a monotone.

The two of them clambered onto the horse, Lily at the front and Matt sitting behind her. The music started playing a jaunty tune and the carousel started spinning around. Matt and Lily's laughter was mixed with younger children's shrieks of delight, and it was nice to feel like a kid again. The ride eventually slowed to a stop and after a few more rides, Matt and Lily got off.

Suddenly, Matt's phone started ringing. "Sorry," he said, "Do you mind if I answer this?"

"Of course not," said Lily. "I'm going to find a toilet. I'll meet you back here."

Lily hurried off, getting out her phone and hitting Jas' number on speed dial. "Jas?"

"How's your very special date going?" Jas asked.

"Good, actually," said Lily. "I'm actually kind of cool! I haven't even messed anything up yet."

"Where's Matt?" Jas asked, crunching on a biscuit.

"He had to answer his phone," Lily explained. "I said I was going to the toilet."

"Right," said Jas. "Well have a nice time. I'm watching reruns of _Friends_ all day, so don't mind me."

* * *

"You asked me to call you after an hour," said Ollie, sounding pretty uninterested.

"Yeah," said Matt. "You're a man of the world, Ollie. How do you know if a girl is enjoying a date?"

"I've already told you, that's not really my area," said Ollie. "I could look it up though."

"Be quick, she'll be back any minute."

" _How to know if a girl like you,_ " Ollie read, " _Check if she is smiling, and if she turns her body towards you._ "

"I think she likes me, Ollie," said Matt. "We _are_ on a date."

"Okay, okay," said Ollie. "One second." There was a pause before he began, " _Is she making eye contact, talking about connection, and more interested in you than her food?_ "

"We haven't eaten anything," said Matt. "Look, I have to go, she's coming back."

"Good luck," said Ollie drily.

"Hey, Lils," said Matt. "What ride do you want to go on next?"

A few hours later, the two had eaten hotdogs, ice-cream and candyfloss, as well as been on too many rides to count. The Ferris wheel had been terrifying but hilariously fun, and the Ghost Train hadn't really been that scary, but fun to be in the dark, in a very small carriage, with Matt...

All in all, it had gone pretty well for Lily. She had managed to go on her first actual date, _without_ messing it up or making a fool of herself. She could hardly stop smiling. They cycled back to Lily's house, stopping at her doorstep.

"Lils," said Matt, catching her arm. "Um, Lily, could I ask you something?"

There were actually no words to describe the crazy butterflies in Lily's stomach. He wasn't actually going to say it, was he?

Matt looked her in the eyes. "I had a lot of fun today," he said with a grin. "I'd really like to do it again sometime."

"Me too," said Lily, feeling suddenly shy.

"Will you... will you go out with me?" Matt asked. "To, um, well, make it official," he stammered.

"I'd love to," said Lily, feeling her face flush.

Matt's grin grew even wider. "I'd better go," he said. "I'll see you in school on Monday."

"Bye," said Lily.

Matt gave her a warm hug, before getting back on the bike and cycling off.

Lily went inside, going up to her room and flopping down on her bed. Did _deliriously happy_ count as an emotion? She got out her phone. Jas would want to know _all_ about this.

* * *

 **Thanks again, hope you enjoyed and please take the time to leave a review below :)**


End file.
